DmC: Demons Hell, Angels Salvation
by LeleB123
Summary: History is what defines human begins right? What if you weren't human? It's hard trying to figure out who you are as a person when your not even sure yourself. Lies, deception, hatred. When these are the only things that keep you grounded from losing any mentality you seem to have left you began to question, is there anything worth living for? DanteXOC Eventually:3
1. Chapter 1

**DmC: Demons hell, Angels Salvation **

**Disclaimer: Don't own DmC all rights go to Capcom and Ninja Theory:3**

_Chapter 1: Welcome to your own personal hell_

"Dante, I love you." A women with red hair and brown eyes looked at her son with a caring smile. She then placed a necklace that held a crimson red gem in the middle around his neck, the boy looked at the gem in awe. "Dante this necklace will keep you save so don't ever take it off, understand?" The boy nodded. "Good now go along and play I'm sure Vergil's been kept waiting long enough."

"Ok, Mama." Dante gave his mother a warm smile and hopped down off the table and ran out the room, unaware of the look of pain and sadness that had now made it's way onto his mother's face. 'Dante, Vergil I'm truly sorry that I wasn't there to spend more time with you, as well as watch you two grow into handsome young men. But it looks like my time is almost up.'

_~Heaven~_

"Verg!" Dante called, as he ran up to a boy with silver hair and light blue eyes. "Geez, Dante I'd thought you'd take forever. You nearly wasted half of our day." A smug look on his face. "Oh, whatever. It's not my fault, Mama had to give me something important," Dante said. "Let me guess, Mom gave you a necklace with a gem in the middle." Dante looked at his brother skeptically, "H-How'd you know?" Vergil reached inside his shirt and pulled out a necklace that was the same as his, expect instead of a red gem there was a blue one instead.

"I wonder why Mom gave these to us?" Vergil asked, as he stared that the gem in wonder. "Mama told me it was a way to keep me safe," Dante said. "Yeah, she told me that too, but from what? What is Mom not telling us?" Vergil suddenly felt something peck him in the back of the head, the sting of the object pulling him out of his thoughts. "Ow, what the-" Vergil looked around and saw Dante casually throwing a pebble into the air, a small grin on his face.

"Geez, Verg you think too much come on let's go play on the swings or something." Dante continually tossed the pebble back and forth in his hand. "I'll peg another pebble at you again." Vergil gave Dante a look that dare him to. "Yeah, you're right let's-" Something pecked him in the head back of the head again.

"Dante!"

Dante couldn't help himself he loved to see his brother railed up, there was just something about it... "Ah!" before Dante knew what hit him, Vergil was on top of him tickling him from head to toe.

"Hahahaha! V-Vergil s-stop it!"

"Nope, you're not getting out of this, think of it as payback for pegging rocks at me!" Dante was laughing so hard that tears were coming out of his eyes. He tried to wiggle out of his brother hold, but Vergil wasn't going to let go so easily. Suddenly they heard something that caused their "fun" to come to an end.

"D-Dante, V-Vergil." The voice that spoke was quite faint, like it was crying out for help, it sounded like...

Vergil quickly hopped off of Dante. "Dante, come on we've got to go!" Dante gave a nod and got up off the ground, both boys began running toward their home unsure of what awaited them both. They just hoped that everything was ok.

_~Hell~_

"Mundus! I swear I'll get you for this!"

"Ha! You brought this on yourself for being with this whore of an angel," Mundus spat as he picked up a barely alive body off the floor, holding them by their neck. "S-Sparda!" they gasped trying to gain some air.

"Eva!" Sparda tried to reach for the body of his lover, but he was too weak to even stand. "Mundus," he said through clenched teeth.

"Now Sparda watch as I take the very thing you hold dear in front of your eyes!" "Sparda please protect-" Eva stopped mid-sentence blood seeping down the side of her mouth. Mundus had thrust his hand straight through her chest, piercing straight through her heart.

"Eva, Eva!" Sparda yelled. "Damn you Mundus I swear when I get my hands on you I'll rip out your fucking throat out of your body!" he spat, a sinister glare in his eyes that could stop all demon in their tracks.

Mundus dropped Eva's lifeless body to the floor. He walked over to Sparda who lied on the floor to weak to move, and bent down to be at eye-level with him, a calm expression on his face.

"Why Sparda what does it feel like to lose everything you hold dear? And non the less by a lowly demon like myself? It must be so painful knowing that she was right there, yet there was nothing you could do." Sparda didn't respond. Suddenly the door burst open to reveal two small boys, both who were out of breath. Their eyes widened as they looked at the scene before them in horror.

"Mom, Dad!" They both yelled as they saw the pool of blood and their mother's lifeless body as well as their father pinned down, an unknown assailant standing next to him with an evil smirk on his face.

"I take it these are your sons, Sparda?" Mundus said grinning evilly. "I swear you lay one hand on them I'll-" "Oh, don't worry Sparda, I've got no use for them. What I'm more interested in is making you suffer. Hell, I'll give you 24 hours to spend your last final moments with them... but after that..." Mundus bent down close enough to Sparda's ear. "Your whole entire being belongs to me, where you'll spend the rest of your remaining days in torment how does that sound?" A small smile graced his lips.

Sparda looked at him with a look of disgust. While he'd rather die then become enslaved to Mundus. He promised Eva that no matter what happened he'd protect the boys to the ends of the earth, and if living in eternal torment meant doing so then... so be it.

Alright Mundus... but I swear if you come after me or the boys before 24 hours..."

"Oh, don't worry Sparda I'll abide by our agreement. Welcome to your own personal hell!" he smiled, as he disappeared back into the underworld.

_To Be Continued..._

A/N: Well, here's my first DMC Story:3 and for those who may not understand what's going on this story follows the new DmC not the original. Oh, I'm sorry if any of the characters seem OOC. It just worked better for my story that way:) Well, I hope you can join me for the next chapter soon, bye-bye:P


	2. Chapter 2

**DmC: Demons hell, Angels Salvation **

**Disclaimer: Don't own DmC all rights go to Capcom and Ninja Theory:3**

_Chapter 2: Leaving no traces behind_

"Mama, Why? Why'd you have to die?" Dante silently sobbed as he held his mothers lifeless body in his arms. Vergil looked at his brother with a saddened look in his eyes. He wanted to comfort his brother, but what was he to say? Dante had been more close to their mother than he was; he himself was was more close with their father. 'Dad? I wonder where he is?'Vergil thought, as he looked around the now semi destroyed mansion, they once called "home"

"Vergil, Dante!" A stern voice called. Vergil looked and saw his father standing in front of the door, back facing them. He himself was too ashamed to look at his sons, to afraid of what they thought of him, he had let the one person he cared for die right in front of him and he was too weak to even do a thing. How do you look in the eyes your kids knowing you couldn't even protect their mother?

"Vergil, Dante. We're leaving," Their father stated, Dante looked up from his mother corpse in shock. "Leaving where? Mama's dead where-" "Exactly son your mother's dead and grieving over her isn't going to bring her back!" Their father's back still facing his sons, luckily for him he wasn't able to see the pained look that had accumulated on Dante's face.

Even Vergil who idolized their father was hurt and saddened by their fathers harsh words. But he would dare let it show, he had to be strong letting your emotions show makes you weak, Vergil figured that was what made Dante more likeable then he was; but because Dante did show emotions, he also figured that's what made him vulnerable as well.

"Coming Dad!" Vergil called as he made his way to the door. Dante looked at his brother in disbelief, he couldn't believe that his "Family" would just leave their mother, their home like this it wasn't right. "Dante, let's go!" His father called again. "But Dad-" "Dante!" His father turned around a sad distance look in his eyes. Dante could tell exactly what that meant. He missed her as much as he did, maybe even more so, he didn't want to leave either, but he knew it was for the best. Dante hung his head, his hair covered his eyes a little bit. He hated the fact that he had to leave his mother behind but...

'Mama I'll find out whoever did this to you and they will pay, I swear!' he silently vowed hoping his mother could hear him where ever she was. Dante softly laid his mother's body on the ground and silently walked over to his father taking his hand, Vergil grabbed the other. Dante nor Vergil looking back.

_~Limbo~_

Dante was confused at where they were, "Limbo City Orphanage? Dad why are we here? And why did you send Vergil some place else?" Dante asked. But his father remained silent. "Dad?" Nothing. They continued walking up to the door. His father then bent down, staring him straight in the face, he had an unreadable look on his face, "Dad what's-" his father wrapped his strong arms around his body startling him, "Dad are you-" "Dante I'm so sorry to both you and your brother, I didn't want you to have to... to bare this responsibility but..." "Responsibility?" Suddenly he began to feel dizzy, he felt like his brain was going to split open, as well as a little sleepy, but he decided he'd fight the sleep for as long as he could. Dante then realized someone was holding him, he looked at the person before him...

"Who... are you?" he asked sleepily. For some reason he felt like he knew this person, but his brain was just too clouded for him to think. The tiredness that he tried to fight began taking hold, his eyelids closed and his body became limp, luckily his father father caught him before he fell, he sighed, "Dante... the rest I leave up to you my son, good luck." he held Dante in his arms and opened the stepping inside, knowing this would be the final time he'd see his son again.

_~Heaven~_

"Get in there you piece of shit!" The guard spat, roughly tossing Dante inside the room, his back colliding with the cold wall of the room, or "Holding Cell" as Dante liked to call it. Dante gave the guard a menacing glare, but he didn't care as far as he was concerned, Dante was just another brat causing problems and ruining his so-called "nap" The guard just grunted and walked out locking the door behind him, the sound of his footsteps fading as he got further away.

"Assholes!" Dante slowly got up his body hurt from head to toe, he had purple bruises on his arms and legs, a cut on his lip, as well a black eye. Even though he was in pain he knew that it would only get worse, yet all he could do was bare it. He'd been getting beaten and bruised since he first arrived at Limbo City Orphanage, but what pissed him off the most was that he didn't know why? Ok, sure he'd been in a couple of fights with the other boys, yet majority of the time he didn't start those fights. One of the boys would say something nasty about him setting him off, yet he was the one brutally punished.

He was the only the one that ever came back with bruises, the other boys just got stern lectures. If Dante didn't know any better he could swear they were out to get him, or maybe he was just being paranoid? Either way it still wasn't fair.

"Damn this stupid place!" he said hitting his fist on the wall. He then began to feel the pain from his beat down from earlier, his body was sore, so sore in fact he thought he'd collapse right there. He slowly walked over to his bed and lied down, the softness of the bed numbing the pain, but only just a little. Dante put his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling, thinking about the first time he asked about his parents. _"Your parents died in a car accident,"_ the head nurse said. Yet, every time he seem to replay that sentence over and over in his head, he some how couldn't believe it. If his parents had actually die as they said, he would remember right? Then why...? Suddenly a searing pain began accumulating in his head, his head felt like it was going to split in two.

"Ah!... m-make it..." he cried in pain, Dante held his head hoping the pain would quickly subside, sadly for him the pain continued to increase. Images began to flash in his head, he wasn't able to make out what or who they were... but they somehow felt familiar. After a few minutes the pain started to ebb away giving Dante some sense of peace, but his head still throbbed a bit, thankfully he was able to think clearly now. "W-What the..." Dante was still trying to wrap his head around what just happened, a yawn suddenly escaped his lips, "Whatever I'll think about later, right now I think I'll get some sleep, plus my body still hurts like shit." he turned over on his side, slowly but surely drifting off to sleep.

_~Hell~_

"Dante!" A sinister voice called. "Dante!" They called again a bit louder stirring Dante from his slumber. His eyes half opened, he looked around he was still in the orphanage right? He looked again, this was his room, yet he felt something was very different. Dante rubbed the remaining sleep from his eyes and waited for them to adjust.

Dante's eyes opened wide, he was right the room had changed; in fact the room seemed to be 20 times bigger. "What in the hell!" Dante couldn't believe what he was seeing, 'this had to be a dream right?' he pinched his arm hoping he'd some how wake up, "Ow!" he flinched at the pain. "Ok, this definitely isn't a dream." he looked around, "Now that just leaves one question... where the hell am I?!"

_To be continued..._

A/N: Well here's chapter 2 I hope you all enjoy:3 Oh, and special shoutout to everyone that has followed and favorited this story so far, thanks so much puts a huge smile on my face and keeps me going:) Anyway catch ya later:'3


End file.
